OZP-11
OZP-11 was a Union of Independent Republics cosmodrome built in occupied Vasgar during the Pendulum Wars. The cosmodrome, located adjacent to an Vasgari port was a closely-guarded secret due to it's role in the UIR cosmonaut and Hammer of Dawn programs. After the UIR agreed to the terms of the UIR-COG Armistice to end the Pendulum Wars, OZP-11 was ordered to terminate the operations, but Major Garron Paduk led a mutiny of Gorasni soldiers against the UIR garrison in an unsuccessful effort to launch the Hammer of Dawn and resume the war. Decades later, the ruins of OZP-11 are overrun by the Swarm. History The Pendulum Wars Following the UIR's military occupation of Vasgar in 17 B.E., the UIR built the OZP-11 cosmodrome within Vasgar in secret, confident that the Coalition of Ordered Governments would never suspect that the UIR's Hammer of Dawn program would be developed so close to the COG's borders. Another key factor in choosing Vasgar was the technological expertise of the Vasgari people who previously invented the transistor and the microchip. Eventually, the UIR also decided to undertake an Expedition to the Moons of Sera from OZP-11 in order to win the space race against the COG, but this mission never left the planning stages.Gears 5 After the Battle of Bonbourg, the COG gained a decisive advantage over the UIR by launching it's Hammer of Dawn satellites first. The UIR decided to quietly shut all operations down at OZP-11 pending the signing of the UIR-COG Armistice since launching their own Hammer of Dawn would only escalate and prolong the Pendulum Wars. However, the Republic of Gorasnaya refused to let the UIR surrender. Commander Miran Trescu covertly ordered Major Garron Paduk to mutiny and seize OZP-11 to launch the Hammer. Over three days, Paduk's 200 Gorasni troops made a surprising headway against the 3,000-strong UIR garrison at the cosmodrome led by Major Girek C. Toly, but are denied victory when the UIR base's commander bricked OZP-11's systems with a computer virus. Meanwhile, the UIR's leadership informed the COG about the existence of OZP-11 and to ensure that it could not be used, the COG fired a Lightmass Missile at it from Azura. The missile struck the Cosmonaut Training Facility while Paduk besieged it in an effort to claim the Hammer of Dawn targeting beacons that are inside. Paduk was badly burned by the blast and unable to continue leading what remained of his men, bringing an end to the mutiny and allowing the ratification of the armistice. OZP-11 was subsequently abandoned and remained untouched for decades during and after the Locust War. The Swarm War Locations *Artillery Battery *Cargo Shipwreck *Cosmonaut Training Facility *Crashed Condor *Train Bridge **Bridge Control House *UIR Rocket Hangar *UIR Turntable Launch Tower *Train Turntable Behind the scenes *The cosmodrome resembled that of a real life Soviet/Russian spaceport known as the Baikonur Cosmodrome in Kazakhstan. *The term OZP is likely a reference to OKB (experimental design bureau). During the real world Cold War, the Soviet Union developed a number of OKBs to serve as technology development institutions, particularly in the aerospace sector. References Category:Locations Category:UIR Category:UIR military bases